Tragic Love
by Raxicoricofallipitorius
Summary: The reader goes on a hunt with Sam and Dean, but it goes horribly wrong


_Summary: The reader has been living in the bunker with the Winchesters for two years, and when they go on a hunt she gets badly wounded._

_Warnings: Reader, Death, Mild language_

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please message me with any questions, comments, or criticisms you may have. Also, if you have any request please send them to me, I'm always willing to answer them. Thanks for reading this :) _

You hastily brushed your hair back from your face, pushing your glasses farther up your nose. Your forehead wrinkled in concentration as you scanned the articles in front of you. You had been searching for information about your hunt for hours now, but you had yet to uncover anything substantial. You groaned in frustration as you once again hit a dead end, shutting your computer and wandering out of the library.

"Didn't find anything either?" a deep voice inquired when you reached the kitchen.

"Nope," you replied, "its as though what we're hunting doesn't exist" you added, sighing. You walked past Dean, eating a piece of pie at the table, and made a beeline for the fridge. You opened the door, searching through for something edible, you hadn't eaten since you started research that morning.

"Heads," came a shout behind you, you spun around, holding out your hands just in time to catch the apple Dean threw at you.

"Thanks," you answered, closing the fridge as you made for the table. You took a bite as your sat on the table next to Dean, your legs swinging back in forth with pent up energy. You usually went for a run in the morning, but the snow piling up outside had put a stop to that plan. Though you loved the snow, being cooped up in the bunker was beginning to get to you. You hoped that Sam would uncover something new about the case so that you could finally leave.

"Little restless?" Dean inquired, his face still buried in the apple pie in front of him. You opened your mouth to reply, but paused when you heard echoing footsteps coming towards you. You crossed your fingers, hoping beyond hope that Sam had found something, anything, new about the case. As he passed through the door, you turned to him, hope covering your features as you tilted your Y/E/C eyes up to his.

"Well, at least now we know what we're dealing with," he said, you felt a small smile spreading over your face.

"What is it then, I need to get out of here," you said, already excited, not even caring what it was.

"A djinn, so I need you and Dean to come help me with the lore," Sam replied, turning to walk away. As soon as he left you spun back around to face Dean, a smile gracing your face. Seeing your infectious grin he couldn't help but to respond in kind, his green eyes sparkling. You had to remind yourself to stop staring at him, finally tearing your eyes away as you once again logged onto your laptop.

After about an hour of searching, you finally came upon something useful, how to kill a djinn. It was surprisingly specific, a silver knife dipped in lambs blood. You knew where the silver knife could be found, they were numerous, but where could you find lamb's blood?

As Sam left to call Bobby and gather the things you needed, you and Dean packed up the discussed tactics as you gassed up the car, eventually deciding that you would go in first to scout, as you were the smallest and least noticeable, then you would all regroup at the motel where you were staying to make a final plan.

You carefully closed the door of your motel room behind you, shivering as you pulled your coat closer to you. You would have to walk to the warehouse where the djinn was hiding out, the Impala too conspicuous. After fifteen minutes of walking you finally saw the building crest the horizon and couldn't help but smile, it felt good to be doing something again.

When you reached the door at last you pulled your blade out of your pocket, preparing for an ambush inside. You pushed open the door as quietly as possible, wincing with every creak and groan the old wood emitted. You stepped into the dark room, the only lighting a faint glow from the dying lightbulb over your head. You grasped the walkie-talkie in your had tightly. It gave you comfort to know that if anything went wrong Sam and Dean would come running. Sam had developed a code to use that wouldn't alert anyone to your presence, you clicked a button on it every minute, sending a signal to their device, if you failed to press the button they would know that something had gone awry on your mission.

You continued on down the hall until you came to a rickety set of stairs, silently climbing up them, reminding yourself to step lightly. You barely remembered to send the signal, easing the minds of the boys, who were always way too overprotective. You treaded lightly down the carpeted corridor, eyes peeled for anything that was amiss. You found nothing, and as such you proceeded down the hall, where an opening into a large room could be seen. You heard slight movement in there, and you tightened your grip on your knife, body tense with apprehension of a fight. You knew that Sam and Dean would be furious that you were going in there, you were, after all, supposed to be scouting, but you knew that the people in there could not wait much longer.

Just to be safe, you sent them a morse code signal through the walkie-talkie, wincing at the slight noises it made in return. You slid up next the wall, creeping along against it as you neared the opening. You carefully stuck your head through the archway, knife at the ready, to take in your surroundings. You saw two victims, a girl and a boy, tied up near the wall. Neither looked like they would be able to get out by themselves. You slid through the doorway, eyes still taking in the slightest movement, prepared for an attack from all sides.

Once ascertaining that the rom was indeed empty, save for the djinn's prey, you ran to the girl, feeling for a pulse. Your anxiety lifted slightly when you felt one in her wrist, weak though it was. You cut the rope binding her wrists, catching her as she fell from her stance against the wall. You laid her down on the ground as you jogged to the boy, checking his vitals as well. He appeared to have been here for less time than the girl, his pulse was stronger, his yes fluttering as you freed him as well. You pulled your phone from your pocket, dialing Dean's number. It rang for a few seconds, and you worried he would not answer, but calmed when you heard his gruff voice.

"What the hell, Y/N?" He shouted, "This was a scouting trip, you can't just go after it on your own! What's wrong with you? You better be calling to tell me that you killed it, and that you need help getting them out."

"Well..." you replied, "I did save the victims, and I do need help getting them out, but the djinn wasn't here when i came in." You winced, hearing how pathetic and stupid you sounded once saying it out loud.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, anger laced through his voice.

"I'm fine," you said. You opened your mouth to elaborate but you were cut off when you felt a strong arm wrap itself around your neck. You gasped for air, your arms coming up to your neck, brandishing your knife, trying to get a good enough angle to at least wound your attacker. You saw your phone laying on the ground near your feet and you yelled, hoping Dean would hear it.

The djinn threw you against the wall, causing the room to begin spinning as your head smashed against it, blood dripping down your face from a large gash on your forehead. You were finally able to take in your attacker, he was tall and muscular, probably at least 6'2", with strange blue markings covering his body.

You saw his hands begin to glow with a strange blue light, both fascinating and terrifying, you felt yourself unable to look away as he moved towards you. You faintly heard pounding on the stairs, and somewhere you in the back of your mid you knew it was the Winchesters, finally having found you. The pain in your head made everything around you hazy, the only thing you could see was the ominous blue light making its way towards you. Something in the back of your mind warned you that it was bad, but you couldn't help but to lean towards it, instinctively knowing that it would stop the pain in your head.

The Djinn's hands finally reached you just as the Winchesters emerged through the doorway, Dean yelling your name when he saw you immersed in the blue light. You smiled slightly at him, he didn't understand how wonderful the light would be, erasing all your pain. Your smile fell when the light finally touched you, as pain seared through your body, and you could do nothing but scream in agony. It felt as though your body was being ripped apart.

Everything began to darken as you succumbed to the pain, your body going limp. You dimly noticed that the light abruptly faded, the Djinn falling at your feet, its head separated from its body. You felt Dean run over to you, assessing the damage. Sam followed behind him. You weakly shook your head and pointed to the boy and the girl, still laying on the floor where you had put them. You tried to talk, to tell them what you knew was inevitably going to happen, but the words caught in your throat, the only thing giving you away were the tears dripping down your face. Instead you weakly raised your hand to Dean's face, smiling slightly.

"I probably should have listened, huh?" You asked, trying to make a joke. "Maybe next time I will wait for you." you moved your fingers to wipe away the tears welling in Dean's eyes, even as they were mirrored in your own.

The pain was almost completely gone now, fading away as you sat there with Dean, trying to find the courage to tell him what was happening. You had been hunting with Dean and Sam for almost two years now, and yet you had never told Dean how you felt about him, assuming he wouldn't feel the same way, but also not wanting to change your friendship.

You were suddenly filled with courage, knowing that no matter what he said it would not matter any longer. You pulled weakly on his head, pulling him down closer to your face, unable to move up towards him, and whispered in his ear what you had been wanting to say for a very long time, but had never found the courage to share.

"Dean Winchester, I love you," Saying it out loud like that made everything feel more final somehow, all barriers gone between you, no more secrets. You felt no anxiety, knowing that what he said in response would not make a difference in the long run. You felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness, and a small voice in the back of your mind warned you that it would be more permanent than previous naps you'd taken.

Only one last thing troubled you, and you turned your face to him, saying, with as much force as you could muster, "You better not make any deals, I need you promise that right now."

"You're gonna be fine, Y/N" Dean said, tears sparkling in his emerald eyes, making them look even more like gems in this moment.

"Just promise me this, Dean."

"I-," he paused his voice cracking, "I promise."

You only smiled in return, knowing that if you started talking you probably wouldn't be able to say everything you wanted to. So instead you took his hand and tried to convey everything in that simple gesture. All of your apologies for ignoring his orders, your fear of what was beyond, mixed with tired acceptance, and, lastly, all the things you never got to do because of your fear of rejection. Although he never responded in kind, never told you how he felt in response, you weren't troubled by this. Hopefully someday you would see him again, but for now you weren't going to spend your last few moments waiting for a response that never came. The smile stayed there, frozen, as you inhaled for the last time, your grip on Dean's hand slackening as everything went black.

**_Third person POV_**

Sobs shook Dean's body as he held you in his arms, his voice wavering as he whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
